


Comfort King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh endures solitude before a cat has other ideas.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I remember viewing my sick sibling on his bed two days ago* King Kooh thought. He stood by Repsaj’s bed for what seemed like hours. King Kooh frowned. *I remember viewing Repsaj’s smile prior to his death. I also remember viewing his tears. I remember him mentioning being with his wife in spirit.*

King Kooh heard footsteps in the chamber. Curiosity filled his eyes. King Kooh looked back. His eyes became wide after he saw Repsaj’s wife’s cat. *I remember Ailicec adopting the stray cat weeks ago. I also remember her always cuddling the cat.*

King Kooh sat on the bed. *I remember Eems trying to comfort me after my brother’s death. I recall viewing his worried expression.* King Kooh glanced at the chamber.

*I’ll never be with my brother as he battles enemies near me. I’ll never view him kissing his wife. I won’t be with Repsaj at all.* Tears appeared in King Kooh’s eyes. They streamed down his face before he sobbed. *I’m the king! I shouldn’t be vulnerable!*

King Kooh gasped after the cat jumped on his lap. He heard it as it purred. ‘’Are you trying to comfort me?’’ The cat still purred.

Additional tears streamed down King Kooh’s face after he was kissed. He sobbed for another reason before a small smile appeared.

 

The End


End file.
